Not Alone
by TRikiD
Summary: Gypsy was a Star Nomad who lost her family, so she has no real memory of her mother or anything; all she can remember is her name. But luck turns up for her when Dorothy adopts her, and she and Dorothy's daughter Sylvia become best friends and sisters! But when another Star Nomad named Wander shows up, they discover they're the last of their kind!
1. Chapter 1 - The Adoption

Not Alone

Chapter 1 - The Adoption

 _I don't know WHO I am…I don't know WHAT I am…I don't even know WHERE I am…but I know it's not home._

She was a furry little creature with a slim, feminine body, and she was covered in long, dark purple fur; she also couldn't remember how she landed on this large planet that was very barren and rocky, but she continued to wander around anyway. But matters have become worse when the sky was not only dark with night, but it was also covering the planet with thick storm clouds, and the rain was harsh and freezing.

 _S-so c-c-cold…_

BOOM! CRASH!

A clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning suddenly danced acrossed the sky, and the little flurry creature became scared out of her mind and sprinted for any kind of shelter. Luckily, after many more moments of running against the stinging rain out of terror, she came across what looked like an abandoned fox den in the ground, and she wasted no time in jumping in to take shelter from the rain.

But even though the den provided to roof, it couldn't supply any warmth or food, so the little girl could only curl up into a ball and shiver while listening to the storm as it passed over.

 _I don't know what to do…where to go…I'm cold…and I'm so hungry…_

Soon enough, the pain of hunger overwhelmed the little girl, and she started to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Morning came on the rocky and barren planet, and now that the storm had passed and that the hot sun was out, the true inhabitants of the planet could get back to their work of moving mountains.

Zbornaks were one of the strongest creatures in the galaxy; they were like the Clydesdales of outer space, and they earned their strength by moving many huge boulders that clutter their home world.

But even the most physically tough can sometimes be left vulnerable. A middle-aged widow Zbornak named Dorothy, who was also a mother three teenage sons and a toddler daughter and somehow tolerated her frail old mother live with them, was on the frits today when it was the anniversary of her husband's death. So, year on this very day, Dorothy would leave her home to blow off some steam out in the country side of her home planet.

Sometimes, it really worked, and sometimes it didn't, so then her family would have to deal with their mother whenever she returned home, whether she was raging mad, hopelessly depressed, or even both.

But little did Dorothy know that on this day, fate would throw something new at her, something very surprising.

As Dorothy kept her head down while she just kept walking aimlessly atop the hot sand and rocks, she continued to huff and curse under her breath; she even occasionally kicked a little pebble around just to take her anger out of something. But when Dorothy kicked the pebble and finally lost it in a little abandoned critter's den, she honestly didn't care and just kept walking…until she heard something.

What followed the echo of the pebble bounce among the den's walls was what sounded like…a whine, and a whine of pain. Dorothy soon stopped and opened her ears more to listen if the whine was real, or if she was just hearing things.

Dorothy waited for a moment, and there was nothing but silence, but when she took another step forward, she heard a little whimper emit from the den. Confirming that there was in fact something alive inside, Dorothy soon turned and leaned down and squinted into the darkness…and what she saw nearly broke her heart.

The Zbornak expected to find a rat or fox of some sort, but no…she found something she's never seen before; laying there in the darkness on the cold dirt, curled up into a helpless ball was a lithe, furry little creature with a head that almost looked like a lollipop.

And when the little creature opened her tear-filled eyes and stared that back at Dorothy with them, she just couldn't find it in her heart to leave her here.

"Aww, you poor thing, come here," Dorothy commanded gently while reaching a hand inside the den, but the little girl only quivered and backed away.

"Oh, no, no, please don't be scared; I'm not gonna hurt ya, I promise," Dorothy tried to reassure, and her soft voice and sweet smile seemed to work on the little furry creature, as she slowly crawled towards the Zbornak's hand.

Soon, Dorothy scooped the little girl up in her hand, and she did it was eash since she was so petite; she then pulled her out from the den carefully and cradled her in her arms. When the little girl was exposed to the sunlight, Dorothy finally got a good look at her beautiful purple fur, and she couldn't believe how soft it felt either.

"Where's your family, little one?" Dorothy asked softly.

"I…I…I-I don't have one," the little furry creature replied in a frail and hoarse voice.

"Oh…oh, dear…I can't leave you out here, all alone," Dorothy said with shock, but when an idea flew into her mind, she smiled down at the little creature and started walking in the direction back to her house.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes…I-I think it's…Gypsy."

"Well, Gypsy—can I be your mother?" Dorothy asked while starting to bounce Gypsy in her arms, making her smile.

"You want to be my mother?" little Gypsy asked with hope.

"I would LOVE to be your mother," Dorothy replied while snuggling Gypsy closer, and the little girl immediately returned the hug.

"Now, why don't I take you home, and introduce you to your new family?"

"Ok!"

* * *

Sylvia was the youngest of her siblings, and she honestly thought she had the worst siblings ever since they were all big, loud and jerky older brothers; she may be a tom boy, but she wished she had a sister.

As of now, Sylvia's older brothers, Phil, Gil and Bill, were all fighting each other because it was way passed lunch time and their mom was nowhere to be found, and Gran certainly wasn't about to make anyone food. So, basically, everyone in the house was really huffy because of their empty stomachs.

But just when the three stooges had JUST bumped into a pedestal with their mother's favorite case atop, the door had just opened when the vase fallen and shattered all over the place…and none other than Dorothy was standing at the door.

"Uh-oh…" Phil, Gil and Bill all whimpered.

"Ha-ha! Busted!" little Sylvia mocked.

"Shut it, ya little ingrate!" Gil shouted, and Bill and Phil shouted in agreement.

"Sylvia, don't mock your brothers," Dorothy began calmly while closing the door, making the boys all blow raspberries at Sylvia.

"And boys, don't yell at your sister OR stick your tongue out at her!" Dorothy added while walking into the kitchen, making Sylvia stick out her tongue at her brothers in revenge…but then their eye's all popped wide with shock; even Gran didn't get it.

"Wait…" they all said in unison, and immediately rushed into the kitchen.

"Why are you so mellow about this?" Bill asked quickly as he and the others stopped by the counter, where their mom had her back turned towards them.

"Yeah, they just broke your favorite vase," Sylvia added.

"Well, I WOULD be mad—if I weren't so happy," Dorothy protested softly, only confusing everyone even more. But their confusion was soon ended when Dorothy finally turned around and revealed the little bundle that was Gypsy, asleep and cradled in her arms.

At first, the family was silent and didn't know how to react to what Dorothy brought home, and it stayed that awkwardly quiet for a good long moment.

"What is THAT?" Phil finally asked in disgust.

"She's a child," Dorothy chuckled, and that was when Gypsy finally woke from her nap, and she blinked her wondering little eyes open…and the first thing she looked at was Sylvia, who couldn't figure out what this thing was.

"She's kinda freaky lookin', isn't she?" Sylvia blurted out while walking up to her mom to get a closer look at this furry creature. And Dorothy couldn't pass up the chance to bond the two, so she lent Gypsy to her, and Sylvia held her in a rather awkward way since she didn't know how to hold her.

"I mean, look at'cha! You're so little, you're so hairy…you're…" Sylvia rambled on, but as Gypsy tried to stand up in Sylvia's arms to reach her mane and touch it, she really just reminded her of a curious kitten.

"Ok…you ARE kinda cute too," Sylvia chuckled in defeat, and then looked at her mom, "so, where's her mom?"

"Well…I'M going to be her mother now," Dorothy replied happily.

"What?!" the boys and Gran all exclaimed in unison.

"You are? So, does that mean I get a sister now?" Sylvia asked with a growing smile.

"Of course it does, especially since we're her family and she's going to live here with us now," Dorothy answered while surrounding Sylvia and Gypsy and pulled them closer in a group hug.

* * *

 **Guys, you have NO idea how excited I am to write this! This story is going to be full of twists, love, and hopefully some comedy! But I'll leave the perspective you, the readers!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shoes

Chapter 2 - The Shoes

After a few weeks in her new home, Gypsy had felt like she really was a part of this family, and all because of Sylvia. The blue sassy young Zbornak, who they discovered was about the same age as Gypsy, quickly became best friends with the new member of the family.

But it also wasn't long before Gypsy tried to adjust to her new home by thinking she too was a Zbornak, considering no one knew what she really was…and that proved to be a problem.

Because Gypsy wasn't as big or strong as most of the other Zbornak children, she usually got bullied for being small, weak and too hairy, but again, that's where Sylvia really pulled through for her. Whenever someone would pick on Gypsy, they would soon regret if Sylvia was near, which was always, and they would end up with a black eye or bloody nose if they didn't back down immediately. Gypsy honestly couldn't wish for a better friend, and Sylvia was just happy she had someone to call a sister.

But today, Gypsy finally wanted to go out and try to prove herself as a real Zbornak to everyone; she was going to test her strength, something commonly praised on this planet.

"How much milk do we have left, Mama?" Gypsy asked as she chugged down a glass a glass of milk.

"Goodness, girl, that's your third glass of milk this morning! How much do you need?" Dorothy chuckled while grabbing out a milk jug from the fridge, and brought it to Gypsy, who was sitting at the dining table.

"At least two more cups…but I guess I could settle for one," Gypsy replied and rubbed her stomach when she finally realized how achy it was from all the milk.

"Why so much milk, though?" Dorothy asked and hesitated to pour any milk.

"I want to get big and strong enough, so that I can prove to everyone that I'm a Zbornak!"

"You…you're going to what?" Dorothy asked with shock while slamming the jug down on the table, "Honey, you're going to get hurt!"

"But how will I prove that I'm a good Zbornak?"

"A good Zb-? Aww, is that what this is about? You feel like you don't fit in?"

"Mm-mm," Gypsy sadly replied while shaking her head and staring down.

"Gypsy," Dorothy began while cupping Gypsy's face, making her stare sadly up at her, and it made her hard to find the right words, "Gypsy…brawn may be special to a Zbornak, but that doesn't always make them the best."

"I-it doesn't?"

"No."

"Well…then what DOES make me a Zbornak?"

"Honey, whether you're a Zbornak, a giant Doom Dragon, or even an eyeball, I'll still love you. Besides, I think you're perfect JUST the way you are," Dorothy explained with a smile, and Gypsy soon stood up in her seat and jumped into her adopted mom's arms in a big hug.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt, ok?"

"Ok, Momma."

"Hey, you saps, enough hugging! C'mon, Gigi, let's go play!" Sylvia suddenly screamed, and Dorothy chuckled and rolled her eyes while setting Gypsy down, and the little furry thing soon caught up with her sister.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Gypsy questioned after she and Sylvia left the house.

"Today—we're gonna climb THAT!" Sylvia replied with excitement, and she pointed at this large pile just outside of town; it was made of rocks and boulders that was probably piled up a mile or two high. Everyone knew that as Thor's Pile, a pile with rocks they say are so heavy and accident prone, that only the bravest and strongest Zbornaks could reach the top and throw down the rock at the top.

"But that's Thor's Pile," Gypsy pointed out with fear.

"I know," Sylvia said with lust and continued to stare up at the top of the mountain of rocks.

"No one's ever reached the top."

"I know, and that's just it. We'll be the first to tip the scale."

"What scale?"

"It's a metaphor, Gigi," Sylvia grumbled in disappointment and finally took her eyes off the giant pile to look at her adopted sister, "listen, we're gonna make a difference, and maybe, just maybe—you won't even get picked on ever again."

"You really think that'll work?" Gypsy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course it will! Who better to climb to mountain and knock the top rock from its place than me and you, anyway? We deserve the praise, don't'cha think?" Sylvia replied with confidence and wrapped an arm around Gypsy's shoulders, suddenly pulling her in closer, and then they stared up at Thor's Pile again.

And Gypsy soon thought this might as well be the perfect chance to prove that she was a Zbornak, so a grin crept up onto her face.

"So…the last one up there is a rotten Doom Dragon egg!" Gypsy shouted and pushed Sylvia away to get a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" Sylvia laughed and sprinted after her, "you're gonna be sorry when I get'cha!"

"IF you can get me!"

It wasn't long before the two girls gave up on their chase, and they headed for Thor's Pile all tired out, wishing they hadn't wasted their energy on running around.

"So*huff huff*...still think this was a good idea?" Gypsy huffed while flopping onto her back on a rock.

"Yeah*huff*…you wanna be a Zbornak, right?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then we gotta prove ourselves."

"Actually, why do YOU have to prove yourself? I'm the one who needs this," Gypsy pointed out and sat up on the rock.

"Hey, I'm ALWAYS gonna be there ta support ya; you're my sister," Sylvia added while crossing her arms.

"Well…you know I'm not ACTUALLY your sister, right?" Gypsy asked sadly.

"That may be true, but I don't care. I still think of you as my best friend. Plus, if you're gonna be the one to climb this thing, I wanna live that story too."

"Thanks, Syl."

"No problem, Gigi. Now, are we gonna stand her and keep talkin' Kumbaya, or are we gonna make history?" Sylvia asked with a grin and started climbing the base of Thor's Pile, and Gypsy rolled her eyes and chuckled while following close behind.

And surprisingly, the rocks weren't as difficult to climb as they thought; they were nice and dry, perfect for getting a good grip, and the slant may be steep, but it's no vertical rock climbing wall.

"Hey, Sylvia!" Gypsy called up to the Zbornak when she realized how weird it was that they've already climbed up halfway this easily.

"Yeah?" Sylvia called back down without stopping.

"Do you feel like something's off?"

"No! Why?"

"I don't know…I just feel like this shouldn't be that easy!"

"You're being paranoid! Get over it!"

But just as Sylvia said that, Gypsy started to notice a few pebbles trickle down passed her, followed by the dying echo of Sylvia's voice. Gypsy started to worry about the fact that the reaction of Sylvia's voice was some falling pebbles…what it she had shouted any louder?

And then it hit her.

"Sylvia!" Gypsy whisper-shouted and stopped climbing.

"What now?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"What?! Why?"

"You're gonna cause an avalanche."

"I can't hear you!"

Gypsy started to panic when she heard a rumbling.

"You're going to cause an avalanche," Gypsy repeated with a slightly raised voice, but still kept it to a whisper.

"WHAT?!"

"AN AVALANCHE!" Gypsy finally snapped, but she immediately regretted it.

Gypsy's shouting didn't stop Sylvia, but the sudden rumbling and shaking of Thor's Pile certainly did, and she and Gypsy stared at each other with fearful eyes.

"Uh-oh…" Gypsy whimpered.

The girls heard a crash, and they looked up to see the rocks supporting the boulder at the top gave way, and it just so happened to starting tumbling down in Gypsy and Sylvia's direction.

"Oh, no! GO!" Sylvia demanded, and she and Gypsy started climbing down as fast as they could, but it didn't prove to be easy. Most of the rocks they used to keep themselves from slipping finally fell from their places, making Sylvia and Gypsy slide down farther at a time than they'd like.

And it wasn't long until their luck ran out when Gypsy slipped, and she cut her feet on a sharp rock. The pain was just too much for Gypsy to keep going, and the boulder was getting closer!

"Gypsy! C'mon!" Sylvia called.

"I can't!"

Sylvia had to act fast with gravity continuing to work on that boulder, so when she knew she had no other options, she put on a game face and climbed back up to her sister.

"What are you doing?!" Gypsy asked when she didn't want to risk Sylvia getting hurt all because of her. But before she had time to process it, Sylvia suddenly scooped her head down, and she threw Gypsy up into the air until she landed on her back.

"Hang on!" Sylvia demanded, and Gypsy clasped her arms around her neck, and it wasn't long before Sylvia literally started sprinting down the slant. Gypsy had never seen Sylvia run this fast; she didn't know she COULD run this fast.

But just when they were getting to the base of the rock pile, the boulder was starting to bounce from the momentum, and it was getting dangerously closer.

"Uh, Sylvia…!"

Sylvia looked back at the call of her best friend, and she gasped when she saw the boulder as its bouncing got higher; Sylvia figured that if she kept going at this speed, she would meet the rock at the bottom…in a splat…so to make sure they wouldn't get hurt, or worse, Sylvia got down on all fours, like she were a steed, and she scraped her limbs on the rocks to try and stop herself.

"SYLVIA!"

The boulder seemed like it was definitely going to crush them, which made Gypsy cry out in fear, and she squeezed Sylvia's neck to the point of choking her. But Sylvia's plan was perfectly laid out when the boulder just barely missed them and actually landed a couple feet in front of them, but the rock also landed on a rock that was pointed up, so when the rock landed on one end of the rock while Sylvia and Gypsy landed on the other end, they were literally catapulted into the air from the saw-saw-like rock.

The Zbornak and the furry creature both flew through the air before coming in for a rough landing a few yards away. But other than Sylvia's scraped hands and feet and the cuts on Gypsy's feet, no real damage was done.

"You*cough cough*…you ok?" Sylvia asked while coughing away at the clearing dust.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine…but that was really dangerous, Sylvia. You could've gotten killed trying to save me," Gypsy pointed out with shock.

"Yeah, well, that's what ya do in a family—even crazy families with crazy ideas," Sylvia chuckled with a grin.

"Hey, don't look at me, this was YOUR idea," Gypsy protested and grinned back.

"Yeah, but you supported it."

"Ok, ok, ya got my th-ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

Sylvia's questioned was soon answered when Gypsy was struggling to stand up and grunted every time she tried; that was when Sylvia remember how she cut her feet pretty badly on a sharp rock. And then she suddenly realized her own pain, and she stared down at her blazing palms.

"Aw, man…how are we gonna explain THIS ta Mom?" Sylvia asked with worry.

"Let's just don't, and say we didn't," Gypsy simply replied while rubbing her feet.

"No, she's gonna notice that you can't walk and that I can't hold stuff anymore."

"Ok, no, you're right…but she's gonna be so mad."

"Most likely, but don't worry. We'll face her together," Sylvia reassured while wrapping an arm over Gypsy's shoulders.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

Sylvia seemed to jinx it when she and Gypsy waited until later that night to tell their mom what happened on Thor's Pile; the two girls were now cowering on the couch as Momzilla towered over them.

"You KNEW you both could've gotten hurt up there, and yet you did it anyway?! What kind of parent would I be if something had happened to either of you?!"

"We're sorry, Momma…w-we were only having fun," Gypsy protested in a quiver.

"But Gypsy, I told you not to hurt yourself, and you deliberately disobeyed me!" Dorothy snapped, making the girls shake even more, and so she slapped a hand to her face while groaning.

"You two are grounded for a week, which means no treats, no playing too far from the house, and…for the next week, you'll be sleeping on the couch, Gypsy," Dorothy explained firmly.

And of course their punishment didn't seem fair to them, but Sylvia and Gypsy knew not to argue with their mom, especially not now…so they didn't argue back.

"Ok, Momma," Gypsy sighed.

"Sylvia?" Dorothy asked when her other daughter never answered.

"Yeah, whatever," Sylvia growled and glared down at the floor while she stomped off to her room without another word. And in the silence, Gypsy gave up and lied down on the couch and turned away from her mother, who sighed in return.

"I'm only doing this because I love you girls."

Gypsy didn't say anything.

"Goodnight, honey."

* * *

The next night, Gypsy tried to talk her mom out of letting her sleep in the room she and Sylvia always shared, but it never worked. And on this night, it was colder than usual, and despite having fur, the breeze that flew in from the window above the couch really didn't help.

But when Gypsy became cold enough for her teeth to start clattering, she suddenly felt something soft and worm drape over her; she then sat up and gasped in fright of not knowing who was there, only to discover it was only Sylvia, who had draped a soft purple blanket over her.

"Hey," Sylvia greeted with a smile.

"Hey…w-what are you doing up? It's nearly two in the morning," Gypsy pointed out in a whisper, worried she might wake Dorothy up.

"I know, and that's why it was the perfect time to sneak out and buy this," Sylvia whispered back while revealing a small black box in her hands, and she handed it to Gypsy. The furry creature looked at the box and back at Zbornak with surprise and curiosity.

"Well, go on and open it."

Gypsy looked down and carefully lifted the lid up, and she then pushed away some crumpled up packing paper…and what she saw in the box made her smile; it was a pair of black, purple and white sneakers, and they looked like they'd fit perfectly.

"You bought these for me?" Gypsy asked with a smile.

"Yup. I spent all my money on them," Sylvia replied with a smirk, "they're SUPER comfortable, and the best part is they grow with you, so you can where 'em any time you want."

"Aww, Sylvia…" Gypsy tried to search for the right words.

"Ok, I lied. I didn't waste all my allowance money on JUST those. I bought bandages for my hands too."

The girls couldn't help but giggle when Sylvia brought up her hands to reveal that they were wrapped in bandages.

"Yeah…we may have a crazy story ta tell in the future, but it's too bad we didn't actually reach the top of Thor's Pile, huh?" Sylvia pointed out with disappointment and hopped up onto the couch.

But when Sylvia said brought that up, something struck Gypsy, something wonderful.

"No…but we STILL did something no one else has."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"We finally knocked the top rock off!" Gypsy squealed.

"Hey, you're right! Huh, guess it wasn't all for nothin' after all," Sylvia added with a smile.

"Nope, and neither are these," Gypsy said while grabbing the shoes out of their box, and she then slipped them on and tied their laces.

"Wow, you were right. These really ARE nice. Thanks, Syl."

"No problem, Gigi."

* * *

 **Basically, Gypsy's shoes look just like Wander's, just black, purple and white, in case you were wondering. Also, the next chapter will most likely take place WAY later in the future, and if you have trouble imagining what Gypsy actually looks like, again, she looks a lot like Wander, just dark purple different hair style,(obviously) a more feminine body and last-but-not-least girly eyelashes.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Horrible Sweet 16

Chapter 3 - The Horrible Sweet 16

Nine years later, Gypsy had dedicated to avoid being the best Zbornak, but to be the strongest… uh, thing that she could be! And all these years of growing up in a rather ruffian home had transformed Gypsy into a bit of a sassy furry creature; she learned everything she knows from none other than Sylvia, and with her help, she really amazed the other Zbornaks and earned their respect when she slowly but surely broke past the capacity of her strength.

"Is THAT the best ya got, Gigi!? Why haven't ya hit me yet, huh?!" Sylvia taunted, as she and Gypsy had started a rough game of Dodge Rock for their sixteenth birthday party in the backyard, as their brothers and other friends were playing along.

Both teams were neck and neck, and the only two survivors of each team were Sylvia and Gypsy, as the said furry purple girl, now with shoulder-length purple locks tied back into a ponytail, now held the last rock ball that hasn't broken yet, so she had to make this one count.

"Oh, believe me, Syl! I was just goin' easy on ya, but since yer askin' for it…" Gypsy laughed evilly and pulled her arm back, ready to throw while aiming at Sylvia.

Gypsy put all her might into her throw, knowing Sylvia could take it, and everyone was barely able to keep their eyes on the ball as it flew by like a bullet. But the expected sound of the huge spherical rock colliding with Sylvia soon came, as they saw her body get thrown onto her back a couple of feet.

They all stared in silence, waiting for the downed Zbornak to move or say something, but all they heard was a mumble.

"Do what?" Gypsy asked with a cocked brow.

"I said 'nice job, Gigi—except for one thing'," Sylvia repeated loudly as she quickly stood back up, and then she presented the rock for everyone to see, as she clasped it in her hand. She had caught it.

"Ha! You're out, Shrimp!" Gil mocked, he and his brothers have never been afraid to make fun and call names of their smallest sibling, even on her birthday. But that didn't mean Gypsy had gotten used to it.

"Take that back!" Gypsy growled.

"Or what? Ya gonna cuddle me, Furry?" Gil teased while laughing once more, and even pointed a finger. But since he didn't head Gypsy's warning, the furry creature soon pounced like a cat and shouted in anger, as she attacked Gil in a raging hissy-fit. But this was actually pretty normal; this was just the siblings' way of having fun, no matter the pain or injuries.

If Gypsy had tried to fight like this when she were younger, she never would have stood a chance, but after all these years of growing and exercising, Gypsy easily took Gill down, and pulled his leg over his back.

"Aaaahhh! Let go! Let go! LET GO!" Gil cried while banging a fist to the ground in pain.

"Say uncle first!" Gypsy demanded with an evil smile.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! UNCLE!"

Gypsy wanted to savor the moment, so she gave Gil's leg one last hard tug before finally letting go and getting off of his back.

"Don't call me 'shrimp'," Gypsy cooed and booped Gil's nose horn, while Dorothy soon helped her son up.

"Aren't'cha gonna ground her, Ma?" Gil cried and fumbled a bit at his sire leg.

"I can't. It's her sweet sixteen. Besides, if ya wanna keep all yer limbs, then don't insult your sister. How many times do I gotta say that?" Dorothy asked with a smirk.

* * *

Later that night, after their perfect sweet sixteen, Dorothy had sent everyone home, and Gypsy and Sylvia were reminiscing in the aftermath of the party by sitting together on a patch of soft sand, that hadn't been littered with party favors or decorations, as they stared up at the last light of the setting sun.

It was a beautiful sight, and the cool night breeze and peaceful sounds of chirping crickets could only make it better.

"Ah, that was fun, huh?" Gypsy sighed.

"Yeah…too bad it only happens once," Sylvia pointed out sadly.

"Maybe, but there are plenty more awesome birthdays where that came from."

"You bet. And I would NEVER celebrate a birthday without you."

With that, Sylvia wrapped her tail around Gypsy's petite body, and pulled her in for a noogie.

"Ahh! Stop it, you jerk!" Gypsy laughed while struggling to break free, but if there was one Zbornak she could never take down, it was Sylvia.

"Never!" Sylvia laughed back and continued to noogie her sister. But soon, Gypsy was able to use her slim form as an advantage to finally slip free, and she punched Sylvia really hard in the shoulder for revenge.

"OW! Hey, who's the jerk now?" Sylvia asked while rubbing her sore aching shoulder.

"You still are, and if you keep being a jerk—then I won't give you my birthday present to you," Gypsy added slyly while crossing her arms and turning away to hide her grin.

"What? You got me something? You shouldn't have!" Sylvia said with embarrassment.

Gypsy waited a moment and cocked her eyebrow, waiting for the TRUE Sylvia: "WHAT'D YA GET ME?!"

"A road trip!"

With that, Gypsy turned back around and grabbed Sylvia present put from behind her back, and Sylvia couldn't believe what she saw in her sister's hand. Gypsy was holding none other than a bottle of Orbble Juice, and though she had never used it, she knew its purpose.

"Oh, my Grop! Where did you get Orbble Juice?!" Sylvia squealed in a whisper.

"Let's just say I got a buddy a' mine who took care of it, but that's not important. What IS important is that you and I are gonna use what's in this little bottle to go on an awesome vacation for a couple a' days. Whaddya say?"

"Wait, what about Mom?"

"Don't worry, I already talked with her, and she says she's cool about it. So, are ya still up for a little wandering?" Gypsy asked while swishing the juice around a little.

"Well…why not? What could go wrong?" Sylvia asked with a shrug.

"That's the spirit! Now, hang on! I have NO idea how ta use this thing!" Gypsy cheered as she hopped onto Sylvia's back, and Gypsy grabbed out the Orbble Juice bubble wand, and quickly waved it around them, somehow engulfing them both in a perfect Orbble.

As Sylvia assumed all she had to do was walk in place, the bubble soon moved with her, but she was a little wobbly at first, so Gypsy placed her hands on Sylvia's neck and clasped her feet, which still wore the same purple sneakers Sylvia gave her, close to Sylvia's sides.

"Whoa, heh…this is a new feeling," Sylvia chuckled while putting her arms out to keep balance and kept walking forward slowly.

"Eh, you'll get used to it! Just as long as you can keep from getting air sickness, you'll be fine," Gypsy added with a shrug.

"I don't know…I think I've feelin' pretty light-headed…" Sylvia pointed out and secretly grinned.

"No, you're not!" Gypsy protested.

"No, I'm serious, Gypsy! I think I'm gonna—BLAAAAGH!"

Sylvia suddenly reached back and pulled Gypsy off her back, and flipped her onto her back in front of her, but not hard enough to knock the wind out of her. But Gypsy was not amused, as the furry girl glared back up at the laughing Zbornak.

"What was that for?!"

"That's what you get for nearly breaking my ribs with that last rock ball!"

"Well, it's not MY fault if you can't take a hit, Softie!"

"Softie? Softie?! Oh, I don't think so! C'mere!" Sylvia then grabbed Gypsy in a neck lock and pulled her in for another noogie that showed no mercy.

"Agh! No…stop it!" Gypsy growled while trying to break free of Sylvia's grasp, and the said Zbornak could only continue to laugh. But Gypsy soon slipped free, and in return, she suddenly jumped up onto Sylvia's muzzle and gave her an even worse noogie.

"Ok, ok, ok! Stop! Stop!" Sylvia laughed and finally pried Gypsy from her face, holding her under her armpits like a puppy, "you're relentless, Gigi."

"And you never give up, Syl," Gypsy protested with a grin.

"That's the same thing, Doofas."

"You're a nerd."

"Sorry, but there's no nerds around for miles. Besides, I've never worn a pair of glasses a day in my life, nor ever will I," Sylvia added ad smirked back, placing Gypsy back on her for the ride, "now c'mon, we've got a trip ta take."

"You've got that right, Sister," Gypsy sighed happily while turning around and leaning back against Sylvia's neck to relax.

But just as soon as Sylvia started walking again, and their home planet was already far behind them…things took a turn for the worst. Bright red lights suddenly flashed on in front of them, surprising and blinding them both as they tried to shield their eyes. What the couldn't see beyond the two bright red lights was what looked like a ship literally in the shape of the skull, and the lights were emanating from the two giant eyes in the ship.

"What is that thing?!" Gypsy cried.

"I don't know!" Sylvia shouted back.

As their eyes started to adjust, they faintly noticed that the mouth of the skull ship opened up, and what came flying out were dozens of escape pod-like space ships, and piloting them all was what seemed to be little creatures with eyeballs for heads.

"There he is! Get him!" called a high-pitched voice from the eyeball creature with the biggest hat, leading the biggest pod, obviously making him the leader.

"RUN!" Gypsy shouted and grabbed Sylvia's neck tightly, and Sylvia wasted no time in turning around ad sprinting back for home…but the pods were slightly faster, and they had lasers!

Sylvia and Gypsy's luck soon ran out when they started firing lasers, and in the blink of an eye, their Orbble was popped by a perfectly-aimed laser beam. It all happened so fast; the pod with the leader eyeball creature swept in and took Gypsy captive in his pod, leaving Sylvia behind, floating and quickly running out of oxygen now that she was exposed to the vacuum of space.

Sylvia muffled a scream when the pods all retreated back to the skull ship, with Gypsy, and once they were back on board the main ship, it took off. But before Sylvia could die of suffocation, she suddenly spotted the bottle of Orbble Juice floating nearby; figuring Gypsy must have dropped it when she was nabbed, Sylvia immediately struggled to grab it out, pulled the bubble wand out and created an Orbble around her just in time for her to breathe.

But Sylvia didn't want to waste time catching her breath, for her dear sister had just been kidnapped.

"Gypsy, no! Why didn't they take me?!" Sylvia cried out, and pressed her hands on the Orbble walls, looking out into the direction in which the skull ship disappeared. Sylvia didn't know what to do. Her sister was gone, and she didn't know if she could get her back…and that's when the terrible truth struck her.

"I let this happen…this is my fault…I didn't look out for you like a good sister should…I'm so sorry, Gigi…"

The Zbornak soon started to shed tears, and turned back at the direction of her home.

"I can't go back…they can't know I let them capture you…I can never go back home without you…"

And from that moment on, Sylvia made the live-changing decision to search the whole galaxy for Gypsy, and she would never go home to tell their mom that she lost her, not until she was safe again. Sylvia was going to get her back, no matter what it takes.

Meanwhile, Gypsy was putting up a fierce fight with the leader of the eyeball soldiers, and she nearly pressed a few dangerous buttons and almost flipped a few certain switches, as the commander put the ship on auto-pilot so that he could bind her.

But before Gypsy could land a fatal blow on him, he unfortunately landed a hard punch to her face, surprisingly knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 **Well...that's one way ta ruin a sweet 16, huh?**

 **This is now the canon reason why Sylvia ran away from home, and why she never went back, but only in this fanfic. The original canon belongs to Craig McCracken(the creator of Wander Over Yonder), and Disney. Please, support the official release.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Poor Kid

Chapter 4 - The Poor Kid

Gypsy felt a throbbing pain in her head, as she slowly blinked her eyes open. The room she woke up in was pretty dark, and she could barely move; she gasped when she realized she was in a dark jail cell, and heavy stone and spiked shackles were locked on both her wrists. But the shackles didn't bother her much, as she was strong enough to withstand much more weight, and she stood up and looked around.

"W-where am I? Y-you messed with the wrong girl! You better let me go, or I'm gonna kick your-!" But just before Gypsy could finish threatening her captor, she paused when she saw two shadowy figures slowly approach from the other side of the bars.

"Peepers."

"Yes, Sir?"

"THAT'S NOT WANDER!"

"I know, Sir! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Whatever, Peepers! This is all your fault anyway!" Gypsy heard the more guttural voice let out a sigh of disappointment, and then the owner of that voice stepped closer, making himself more visible; he was a tall, skeletal creature wearing a bright black and red cloak with lightning bolt tufts and matching yellow rubber gloves, and his piercing green eyes were almost really intimidating.

The skeleton leaned closer to the bars to get a better look at Gypsy, and he scanned her up and down before pulled out a balled up paper in his hand.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"N-no…"

"You're here because I, Lord Hater, was looking for someone, someone with a HUGE bounty on his head."

"Bounty? From who?"

"Me. But that's not the point—YOU tricked my top soldier-!"

"No, she didn't, Sir."

"-And because of you, he failed to capture the ONE person in the entire galaxy that I want dead! But before I torture you, I want you to see who was responsible for your misery."

With that, Lord Hater unwrinkled the paper in his hand, which was soon revealed to by a wanted poster…and what Gypsy saw illustrated on the poster made the doubts she had had all her life suddenly debatable.

Drawn on the wanted poster was a furry creature, just like her, the only difference was the orange fur, and he was wearing a large green hat. But Gypsy thought she was the only one of her kind…were there really more like here?

No, forget that! Right now, Gypsy wanted to escape, and she not only had her captor to blame for mistaking her for another person, but she blamed heavily on the creature on the poster.

It's HIS fault that she was separated from Sylvia, and that she might not even see her family again…or if she'll never know what happened to her best friend and only sister. Gypsy shed a tear at that last thought, but Hater didn't care.

"Yes, that's it! Cry as much as you can 'cause it's all you can do now!" Lord Hater laughed evilly, but it soon died down to a dark chuckle, "And do you know what else you're about to lose?"

He actually paused to give her a moment to respond, but Gypsy could only shake her head.

"Contact with the outside world, so you better remember this face 'cause it's the last one you're EVER gonna see," the skeleton chuckled evilly while pointing at his face, and as he rubbed it in, Gypsy suddenly fell back down out of shock.

She really was never going to see her family again.

And after Lord Hater and Commander Peepers quietly left, Gypsy couldn't help but start to sob and lean against the wall, hugging her knees close so she could burry her face in them.

Gypsy could lift a lot of physical heavy weights with ease, but this weight on her heart is one she may not be able to lift with her strength…one truly is the loneliest and most weakening number.

* * *

A lone Watchdog on Hater's ship was bringing a plate of potato chips and ham and cheese sandwiches down to the newest prisoner on the ship; the Watchdog had never heard of or even seen the prisoner, he only knew that they'd been on the ship, alone, in the very same cell, for at least a month now.

A Watchdog would take turns bringing down food or drinks down to the prisoner in order to keep them alive, which really confused the Watchdogs. Why didn't Lord Hater just kill them already?

 _Oh, well…_ thought the Watchdog, as he finally arrived at the prisoner's cell, and he bent the paper plate through the bars while squinting into the dark cell to get a better look at the prisoner.

But at first, all he could see was a pitch black cage, as he saw no prisoner. Did Hater lie?

But before the Watchdog knew it, a pair of fists suddenly burst from the darkness and grabbed onto his neck with a vice grip.

"Gimme the keys!" a voice hissed, and the Watchdog struggled to unhook the keys from his belt and give them to the prisoner before suffocating to death.

As soon as Gypsy grabbed the keys, she dropped the Watchdog and he passed out, allowing her to unlock the lock on her cell door and escape with ease.

* * *

Gypsy had stolen an escape pod from her captor's ship, and she was luckily able to get away undetected and finally finding sanctuary on a distant forest planet.

But as night fell for the planet, she started a fire to keep herself warm. And as she sat by the fire, staring deep into it and hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes welled up with tears when she finally looked away from the fire and down at her stone shackles. She was able to break the chains in her cell, but she wasn't successful with taking off her wrist shackles, and so the gleaming metal spikes on them were only a reminder of what she had gone through.

For a whole month, she was all alone wishing Sylvia was there…but she, or rescue, never came.

And as she realized that she was even more alone now than ever before, Gypsy just let the tears come, and it didn't take long for her to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

 **5 years later…**

She no longer wore her hair in a ponytail, and instead let it all down while keeping it out of her face with a black hair band; she even continued to wear her wrist shackles, given that she has never been able to get them off. But her shackles weren't the only things she kept from her youth, for she also kept her shoes…the ones that Sylvia had given her. She rarely even took them off.

But after all this time, despite always being alone, Gypsy was able to survive on her own. She would stowaway on ships to travel from planet to planet, always having to steal food from markets, or supplies like pillows and blankets and even matches.

She knew stealing was wrong, but she was raised to defend and take care of herself without hesitation. Besides, she never stole from the poor or children; she was desperate, not cruel.

And today was just another day for the purple furry creature. She snuck her way onto a planet that consisted of mostly big and busy cities, and she had to make another grocery run in the markets of the bad side of town.

This wasn't her first time on this planet or this part of the city, and she knew it was dangerous, especially for someone her size. But all she needed was to be smarter. She did so by hiding in an alley way, chucking an empty glass bottle all the way on the other side of a fruit stand. The shattering glass got the stand owner's attention, just like Gypsy expected, and she quickly stuffed as much fruit as she could into a plastic bag.

But just when Gypsy finished getting the fruit she needed, she heard someone across the street shouting.

"Stop, thief! Give those back!" another stand owner called, and Gypsy hid behind a street light to observe the situation. She soon realized it was a hot dog stand owner, and he was chasing a small puppy-like creature dressed in drag as he was trying to get away with a strong of sausages.

"No, stop! I need those!" the puppy cried when the owner grabbed one end of the string and yanked them from them from him.

"I don't care! If you're hungry, than buy the food with money!" the hot dog stand owner shouted angrily.

"B-but…I don't have any money, Sir…"

"That ain't my fault!"

Gypsy couldn't stand to watch the injustice happening in front of her, and she sprinted across the street to build up momentum. And just when the hot dog stand owner saw her in the corner of his eye, she had already punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious.

He spun around after the powerful punch and landed with a loud thud, and Gypsy then grabbed the string of sausages from him.

"Where do you live, Kid?" Gypsy asked the puppy firmly.

"I-In an alley, M-Miss," the puppy whimpered. Gypsy's glare softened and she sighed before giving him the sausages.

"You be care, ok kid?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Miss!" The puppy suddenly jumped into Gypsy's arms to give her a big hug, and Gypsy was a little too embarrassed and surprised to hug bag, as she merely patted the puppy's back.

Luckily, the puppy ended the hug and disappeared down the street and around the corner.

"Poor kid," Gypsy sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **Sorry for waiting so long to update!**

 **I hate when I wait too long. Please, forgive me, guys!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Meet Cute

Chapter 5 - The Meet Cute

Despite being raised so well, Gypsy would occasionally do something out of anger or greed; for example; hitting a guy who angered her or stealing a few bucks from the pocket of an unsuspecting sap. But even though those occasions were very rare, Gypsy would purposely turn to the bad side in order to take care of herself.

She usually headed to a bar on the not-so-good side of town once she saved enough money from hopping between planets. And this time, she landed on one what had to be the most crime-induced planet she'd ever seen. But she didn't let fear of being mugged take over; she headed straight for the closest pub. But just to be safe, she always dressed up to keep her true identity hidden when going in such dangerous places, as to keep any thugs from tracing her down; this time, she put on an khaki old cloak.

Unfortunately, the old western doors were set really high in the doorway for much larger criminals, so all the other mugs already inside laughed their heads off when Gypsy simply walked right underneath the doors. But again, she only ignored them.

She hopped up onto a tall stool and stared at the bar tender, who stared at her judgingly. When he finally spoke, he had a gruff Spanish accent, "You're in the wrong side a' town, Little Girl."

"Don't call me that, and I got just as much right to be here as any of these idiots," Gypsy hissed and grabbed two coins from her bag, skidding them across the bar and the bar tender slammed his hand down on them, "Tell me about the latest score."

"Are you sure you can handle the crime?" he asked while rubbing the two coins between his index finger and thumb.

"I've taken down a pack of full grown Zbornaks all on my own."

"I have a very hard time believing you, Pipsqueak."

Before the bar tender knew it, the small furry creature suddenly jumped out of her seat and grabbed the collar of his shirt in a vice grip. She pulled his face close, just inches away from hers as she glared daggers directly into his eyes.

"You wanna end up like the dead gang of Zbornaks, Bub?" Gypsy threatened in a low hiss, and the bar tender rapidly shook his head. She loosed her grip and widened the space between them, but she didn't let go.

"Th-there was a new shipment of silver candles to the orphanage just two planets over," the bar tender meekly suggested.

"I don't steal from orphans."

"U-um…the church on the neighboring planet made a huge amount of savings for charity."

"You want me ta steal from charity? Shame on you!"

"Ok, ok! How about the Ring of Invincibility?!"

The entire pub gasped in shock, and they all froze and stared wide-eyed at the bar tender and Gypsy.

"What 'Ring of Invincibility'?" Gypsy repeated in disbelief.

"Oh, no! You don't wanna know about that!" a random local on the other side of the pub warned.

"Why not?" Gypsy demanded, finally letting go of the bar tender and turning her attention to the rest of the pub.

" _Every_ super villain in the galaxy is after that thing! It's gotta be nothin' but a horrible battlefield by now!"

"Then why aren't any of you out there fighting over it, too?"

"Are you crazy?! We're desperate criminals, but we're not _that_ insane!"

"Eh, you're just a bunch a' wimps!" All the other bad guys watched in shock as Gypsy left the bar, and they all had a pretty good idea where she was going next.

"That little fur ball is gonna get herself killed," the bar tender shakily pointed out, and the rest of the pub nodded in agreement.

* * *

Gypsy had to ask around for quite a while, but she eventually got the correct directions to where this 'Battle for the Ring of Invincibility' was. And when she finally arrived, she realized that the criminals at the bar weren't kidding.

There were hundreds of super villains, each and every one of them trying to kill the other. But all Gypsy could see was the small red speck at the top of a sharp rock peak in the center of it all.

But just when Gypsy tightened her cloak around her neck to prepare to dive into the war, a bright green and red flash of light at the top of the spiky mountain caught her attention. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw none other than her captor Lord Hater, and he was battling a villain Gypsy had never seen before.

"Not _you_ again," Gypsy growled in frustration, but she soon shook it off and pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head, "Well, one thing's for sure; before I make the galaxy a better place with this stupid ring, I'm takin' that skeleton out first."

She eventually made out a route that would get her to the ring quicker, but she stopped by debris falling from the top of the mountain due to the battle with the strange new villain and Lord Hater. One piece of debris managed to hit her rather hard, knocking her down many platforms before they finally stopped tumbling.

But when Gypsy finally shook the dizziness from her head, she realized it wasn't a piece of the mountain that hit her, but rather a strange furry orange creature…that not only looked a lot like her, but also looked very familiar.

"You look familiar…have we met before?" Gypsy asked in suspicion once the orange creature with a large green hat picked himself back up as well.

But he didn't seem to notice her, as he grabbed his head and started pacing around while babbling hysterically, "This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good…"

"Buddy! Oh, thank Grop you're ok!" Another raspy voice hit Gypsy's, and it too sounded very familiar; soon enough, a light blue female Zbornak came running up to them, with the captain of Lord Hater's Watchdogs on her back, too.

"I thought something terrible might've happened!" the Zbornak pointed out with worry.

"Something terrible _did_ happen! This isn't so mush as a meet cute, and more like a meet-ARGH I'M GONNA TEAR UP YOUR FACE!" the orange creature explained dramatically.

"Your heart's in the right place, Buddy, but if we don't get outta here, you're gonna be splattered all over this mountain," the Zbornak protested in fear.

"But if we leave, Hater and Dominator will never stop fighting, and they'll never fall in love and get married!"

"What?!" Commander Peepers exclaimed.

"That's what I said," the Zbornak told the Watchdog flatly.

"Guys, I think we've got a bigger problem," Gypsy interrupted and pointed up at Hater's skull ship, which was now floating above the mountain and had all its lasers aimed at Dominator.

Hater wasted no time in trying to blast Dominator off the mountain. But even after hundreds of lasers being fired, Dominator still managed to dodge or block every single laser, and he soon used his own sort of hyper beam to effortlessly incinerate the entire ship…but Hater somehow only got away with some minor burns?(I don't know)

Hater's motionless body then fell hundreds of feet, and the impact on a platform far below created a large crater in his shape. And after moments of nothing, Hater seemed to be defeated, as all the other villains stood around his crater in shock. They couldn't believe he went down that easily after fighting so hard.

But their attention was soon drawn to the top of the mountain, where Lord Dominator finally obtained the ring and laughed maniacally after putting it on.

"Wha…but he…but they…she…it didn't work?" the orange creature rambled on in surprise, falling to his knees in defeat.

"You seriously had something ta do with all this?" Gypsy asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, Buddy. Love's a battle field—and sometimes, ya lose," the female Zbornak admitted sadly, but she reassuringly patted her friend's shoulder.

Soon, the other villains began bowing and chanting to Dominator, "Dominator's great, best villain! Dominator's great, best villain! Dominator's great, best villain!"

As their chanting echoed around the mountain, a green glow within Hater's crater grew brighter and brighter. And soon enough, the said arrogant bad guy blasted himself out of the ground and flew up to Dominator, ultimately punching him so hard in the face that his helmet came off.

As Dominator went flying back, the ring came off his finger as well, and Hater wasted no time in claiming it for himself. But once Dominator's face became fully visible, the other villains all gasped and Hater stopped on his murder spree, all dumbfounded by the fact that Dominator was a woman.

"He's…a she?" Gypsy asked slowly, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

It didn't take long for Hater to hopelessly fall for Dominator, especially when her lava armor suddenly molted down into a slimmer feminine body. She slowly walked up to him, smiling seductively as he fantasized and mumbled about her being a pretty lady.

Dominator then pulled the ring from Hater with ease, and she merely poked his forehead to push him off the edge; he once again fell down onto a platform below, only this time the crater wasn't as deep and ironically shaped like a heart…just like his pupils.

Dominator started laughing evilly again when she put the ring back on, but she eventually pulled the ring to her lips and took a satisfying lick. Once she started eating the ring, she retreated back to her ship.

"A candy ring? All this was for a candy ring?! Are you kidding me?!" Gypsy snapped at the furry orange creature.

"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding, Ma'am, but I promise I'll make it up to you for an invitation to the wedding," the orange creature calmly protested.

Gypsy was about to protest, but she eventually sighed in defeat, "I don't even care anymore."

"Sir? Sir?!" Commander Peepers called out to his lord, but Hater just kept dreaming lustfully.

"I think it's safe to say that _he_ really likes _her_ , so we kinda sorta won! Whoo-hoo!" the orange creature.

"But…oh, whatever. Nice job, Buddy," the Zbornak sighed with a smile.

"Thanks, Syl!"

"Syl…" Gypsy quietly repeated, a memory suddenly coming back to her. She took a closer look at the light blue female Zbornak, and a familiar face and name suddenly came rushing back to her.

"Sylvia?!"

"Huh? Do I know you?" Sylvia questioned in confusion, but she was suddenly pounced on by Gypsy, as she gave her a great big bear hug.

"Syl, it's me!" Gypsy then pulled down her hood to fully reveal her face, and Sylvia immediately recognized her. The Zbornak gasped and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"G…Gypsy? Is it really you?" Sylvia sniffled, her voice breaking from her tears.

"Oh, my Grop! I can't believe I finally found you!"

" _You_ can't believe it?! _I_ can't believe it! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?!"

"Ooh, who's your friend, Sylvia?" the orange creature cut in with excitement.

"Wander, you're not gonna believe this! This is Gypsy, my long lost sister I've told you about," Sylvia explained and finally whipped away her tears.

" _You're_ Gypsy! Oh, my goodness! It's so nice to finally meet you! And I know Sylvia said you looked like me, but didn't think you _actually_ looked just like me!" Wander gasped and suddenly grabbed Gypsy in an even bigger hug, spinning her around in the air.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on!" Gypsy interrupted and pulled herself out of Wander's tight grasp, "What did you say your name was?"

"Folks call me Wander," Wander kindly replied with a tip of his hat.

" _You're_ Wander?" Gypsy's eye started to twitch, and her teeth were audibly grinding.

"Yessum!"

"The same Wander that Lord Hater put a bounty on for all the galaxy ta hunt?!"

"Doh, that's just a game we play."

"But _you're_ the reason I'm here!"

Wander was truly surprised when Gypsy suddenly snapped, and she was even pointing an accusing finger at him. "What?"

"Don't act all innocent 'cause you're not! It's because of you that I was taken away from my family!"

"Well, that sounds horrible and I'm very sorry, b-but I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FER THIS!" And with that, Gypsy lunged at Wander, effortlessly taking him down and beating him to a pulp with fury.

"No, Gypsy, stop! You don't understand!" Sylvia called and rushed to pull her sister off of her best friend.

* * *

 **Well, this certainly ain't the best meet cute ever, huh? But don't worry, I'm sure Sylvia managed to break them up before anyone got hurt...I hope0.0**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Huge Misunderstanding

Chapter 6 - The Huge Misunderstanding

After all the villains in the galaxy gathered the strength to leave the rocky spires after the embarrassing battle royale, Wander and Sylvia, and their reluctant new companion Gypsy, were the only ones to stay behind and made camp.

But even though Sylvia had already fallen asleep, and the rest of the galaxy had fallen silent as well, one inhabitant just couldn't keep himself contained.

"I just can't believe it! Another Star Nomad like me!" Wander whisper-shouted while roasting a marshmallow over the campfire.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Gypsy grimly began, leaning her head against a rock like pillow and avoiding eye contact with Wander, "By the way, I'm real sorry I kicked you in the-."

"I-I assure you, it's quite alright—I've endured worse." Wander's nervous chuckle enticed Gypsy to look, and she couldn't help but grin at the blush on his face.

"I just didn't know you and Syl were pals, is all. But you're lucky Sylvia was there ta pry me off, or else I probably would've ended you."

"Oh, I always thank my lucky stars when I make a clean getaway. But back to the big picture here: Where've you been all this time?"

Gypsy looked over at Wander again, this time quizzically as he stared at her with curiosity, "Sylvia never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Well, I wasn't lying earlier—it's because of you that I was separated from my family. Lord Hater and his army mistook me for you, and I was imprisoned for weeks." Wander watched and listened, guilt growing more obvious on his face as Gypsy went on; she then raised her fists, glaring at the stone shackles and shiny spikes.

"Why didn't you just, ya know—go home?"

"I was completely lost. I'd never been off my home planet before, and I didn't know my way around," Gypsy sighed in reply.

Wander smiled, "Well, I know the galaxy like the back of my hand. I could show you the way home if you'd like."

Gypsy shook her head, "I can't let you do that. Neither you nor Sylvia."

"What? Why not?"

"Wander, I love my family and I love Sylvia to the bottom of my heart," Gypsy began as she stood up, staring at her sleeping sister in sorrow, "But in these past few years, all I've learned how to do is survive alone. And nothing's gonna change that."

"What're you saying?" Wander asked, heavy concern and fear in his tone.

"I'm saying I can't stay. You'll just be deadweight, and vice versa. And with the galaxy's most dangerous villains hunting you down, I'm not gonna get caught up in that."

As soon realization came to him, Wander's face was struck with a glare, "So, you're leaving the only family and other creature of your species you've ever known—for your own selfish needs."

"I'm leaving for my survival." Gypsy finally turned and faced Wander with a glare to match his.

"What am I supposed to tell Sylvia?"

"Tell her it wasn't her fault, and that I love her—and that I'll see her again someday."

Without another word, Gypsy pulled out a secret bottle of Orbble Juice from her shoes, and waved the wand to engulf herself in a bubble before floating away into the darkness and the stars.

Gypsy obviously had some deep regrets about leaving Sylvia without saying goodbye—again. And Wander was truly devastated to break it to Sylvia that Gypsy left, but she refused to accept that news, encouraging Wander to help her find Gypsy again before it was too late.

Unfortunately, they got caught up in another skirmish with Lord Hater again; more specifically, the garbage crusher of his Skull Ship.

Meanwhile, Gypsy felt like eons had gone by while aimlessly floating around alone, and she couldn't shake the gnawing feeling of wanting to go back to Wander and Sylvia. But the thought of facing the very creature that caused all this kept her from turning around.

Eventually, though, she came across Lord Hater's ship, and was immediately tempted to go in and give the said skeleton a good beating. But she knew that was too stupid and risky, so she pushed the thought aside and continued on.

But just as she passed underneath the ship undetected, a large object suddenly came crashing down and burst Gypsy's Orbble Bubble. As soon as the protective coat was gone, she took in a deep breath to avoid being taken by the vacuum of space.

But when she saw that the large object that hit her was none other than Wander, she scowled and crossed her arms, grimly thinking to herself, _I welcome death._

Before pulling out his own can of Orbble Juice from his hat, Wander gave Gypsy a faint grimace and entrapped them and Sylvia in a bigger bubble.

"So, you're back," Wander stated matter-of-factly, his voice full of disappointment.

"Yeah, why'd you leave? And you could've at least said goodbye, for Grop's sake!" Sylvia scolded.

"Sorry, Syl, I'm a lone wolf," Gypsy argued with a shrug, "But forget about me. What were you two doing on Lord Hater's ship?"

"Well, we went looking for you, one thing led to another, and you know the rest—except for this part!" Wander happily exclaimed and pulled out a dirty envelope that was creased in one too many places.

"What is that?" Gypsy asked in disgust.

"Supposedly, it's a love letter from Hater ta Dominator," Sylvia pointed out.

"Oh, great."

"All I gotta do is get this letter to Dominator, and she'll know that someone thinks she's special!" Wander stood heroically on Sylvia's back, his chest puffed out and the letter held high.

"If all I've heard about them is correct, then why would you wanna get those two terrible terrorists together?" Gypsy growled.

Almost instantly, Wander started fantasizing aloud about the date Hater and Dominator would have, the wedding it would lead up to, and even the family they would have together.

"Ugh! Wander, this is one of those really, _really_ bad ideas that you're gonna do no matter what, right?" Sylvia groaned matter-of-factly.

"I know that this whole thing might seem a bit loony, but I have to do it! Love depends on it!" Wander declared before exiting the bubble, taking enough with him to create his own personal little bubble, and heading out to pursue Lord Dominator.

"Ok look, I know you probably wanna punch him in the gut,-" Sylvia began nervously.

"That's not true," Gypsy cut her off, "I _really_ _do_ wanna punch him in the gut."

"Whatever. You gotta help me distract him, or else he's gonna get himself killed."

"I really don't get it, Syl. How could your be best friends with the guy who _destroyed_ our family?"

"Are you serious?! You can't blame this all on Wander!"

"Well, I do. And I wouldn't help him, even if I owed him my life!"

With that, Gypsy forcefully pushed herself out of the bubble to split it in two, huffing as she sprinted away in the opposite. And as soon as she left, a space train suddenly sped by Sylvia, barely missing her. And it gave her an idea; it was a drastic measure, but it's the all she had.

"Fine. For both your sake's, I'll do this the hard way," Sylvia grumbled and glanced in Wander and Gypsy's direction, and then suddenly grabbed the caboose of the train, instantly getting pulled out of the bubble and helplessly getting pulled alone like a rag doll.

Sylvia instantly started crying out for help, albeit overdramatically, but it was enough to convince the two Star Nomads that she was in real danger. Wander and Gypsy wasted no time in sprinting to the train to aid Sylvia, but were instantly surprised to see each other yet again.

"What're you doing?!" Gypsy strained from the running.

"Rescuing Sylvia!" Wander shouted back and reached a hand out of his bubble to grab Sylvia's tail, to which Gypsy tried to do as well, but suddenly tripped and lost a lot of speed.

She grunted in frustration before picking up the pace again, trying to reach out for Sylvia's tail again, only to miss when Wander successfully pulled the said Zbornak onto the train. And instead of Sylvia's tail like she had expected, Gypsy's hand was filled by Wander's as he pulled her onboard, too.

"At least we share a common interest," Wander informed with a smirk, referring to Sylvia.

"Hopefully, it'll be the _only_ thing we ever have in common," Gypsy sneered and pulled her hand away.

"Hoo, wow! Thanks, guys! I really need ta be more careful," Sylvia sighed sarcastically.

"I'm just glad you're safe and sound. And this station is the perfect place to get this letter to Dominator," Wander giggled in excitement when the train stopped at its station, and he quickly hopped out of the caboose to get the letter where it belonged.

"Wait a minute. If he delivers that letter, Dominator will be right on our tail!" Gypsy gasped in realization.

"Now you see where I'm coming from?" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I'll help you stop him from playing match maker. But after that, I'm high tailin' it outta here. Deal?"

"Deal! Now, c'mon!"

Without warning, Sylvia grabbed Gypsy and pulled her into her saddle, taking off as Gypsy wrapped her arms around her neck; it reminded them both of those times when they were little, and guilt instantly found its way into Gypsy's heart when she thought about leaving again.

But Gypsy was yanked out of her thoughts when Sylvia dove behind some trashcans, seemingly hiding from a group of large, dark, and spiky robots with lava traces.

"What are those things?" Gypsy whispered in fear.

"Dominator Bots," Sylvia quietly explained, and then gulped in terror, "If Wander finds out they're here, he'll probably turn himself in just so he can deliver that stupid letter."

"Well then, we won't let him know they're here." It was Gypsy's turn to grab Sylvia's arm and drag her along, and luckily snuck passed all of the Dominator Bots until they met up with Wander at a directory.

As soon as they caught up, Sylvia spotted the dining car and a rather stupid idea came to mind.

"Hey, Wander! What's the rush? Why don't we grab a bite? I'm starved!" Sylvia quickly explained and forcefully pulled Wander's head up to her belly, even making stomach growling noises with her mouth to fool him. And it worked.

Just to keep him distracted long enough, Sylvia ordered countless dishes so that he wouldn't leave, while Gypsy and Wander only ordered a salad or two.

"You're gonna burn holes through it, ya know," Gypsy grimly stated, as Wander hadn't kept his eyes off the envelope while eating.

"No, I won't, Silly! Besides, that's physically impossible," Wander nonchalantly brushed off, still not looking away from the love letter.

"I didn't take you for the sciencey type," Gypsy muttered under her breath.

"Mmm-mm! That was delicious!" Sylvia said with a smile before stretching her limbs and yawning, "But I gotta tell ya, after that, I'm ready for a great, looong nap."

"No problem. You get your rest, and I'll get back ta playin' the matchmaker," Wander whispered reassuringly and left the diner cart, alerting Sylvia and Gypsy.

But when they tried to chase after him, Sylvia fell far behind because of the chubby gut she gained from lunch, and the waitress even stopped her to pay for the food. So, knowing she couldn't waste time waiting for Sylvia, Gypsy made a dash for it.

And since it was the one thing she did best, Gypsy lunged at Wander and tackled him to the ground, sending them into a rolling tumble until they stopped; she held his arms down in a vice grip, she sat on his back with her legs straddling his lower back, and she scowled viciously down at him.

"If you move one more inch, I'm gonna-."

Out of nowhere, the same lame villain with a teapot head and underwear on the outside from the battle royale showed up, raising his arms and roaring to look bigger and more threatening. But his attempts were futile, and he knew it.

"Uh, not so fast! It is I, uh, Something the So and So…and, uh, yeah! So, I'm gonna maybe do some evil perhaps," he began pathetically, causing a pretty embarrassing scene, "So, uh…um, conquer the galaxy! Yeah! Um, um, 'cause that's a thing, right? And so, enslave everyone, ya know…attack all heroes, and steal the treasures-the trains! I'm gonna do, uh…somethin' evil with the trains! …Whatever…"

Too dumbfounded by his own idiocy, Gypsy slowly stood up and let Wander go. And when Sylvia had finally caught up a moment ago, she took this perfect opportunity.

"Oh no, Wander! Not Something the So and So!" Sylvia cried dramatically, "Maybe you should stop him. It'll probably take hours. Drat! Now, we will _never_ get that letter to Dominator!"

But as Sylvia made her intentions very clear, a cold glare made its way onto Wander's face. His heart and mind were filled with determination, and nothing, not even a lame villain, was going to stop him.

"Excuse me, Mr. So and So. Normally, I would spend eleven minutes on this sort of thing, but since love in compelling me towards another quest, I just gotta ask: Is this really what you wanna do with your life?" Wander calmly ranted.

Something the So and So then sighed and recoiled in shame, "Uh, yeah, I…I dunno, probably not. Seemed like the only good idea, but, um, so I dunno. Maybe not. Yeah, sorry, thanks, ok, bye, sorry…bye and sorry…sorry…"

"Sheesh, he's more pathetic than the tall guy from Foster's Home. And that's sayin' somethin'," Gypsy added dryly.

"That doesn't matter. He's still on the move!" Sylvia shouted in terror, suddenly noticing a display of numerous brochures and grabbing them all, "I got an idea! C'mon!"

The two once again raced to catch up with Wander, having to walk backwards since he wouldn't stop, and Sylvia started showing him the brochures she collected.

"Wander, look! Scary ghost monsters!"

"It'll just turn out to be Old Man Jenkins in disguise," Wander protested flatly.

"A search for lost antiquities?"

"We'll just end up in a temple Indiana Jones style, solving a bunch of riddles, dodging poison darts, and getting chased by a giant boulder just to find out that the greatest treasure is our friendship, which we already knew."

"Ok, then—how about returning to places we've _already_ enjoyed?" Sylvia then started spouting a lot of random places Gypsy had never even heard of, but Wander brushed them off, too, stating he'd either been there, seen it, or loved it.

But then Gypsy noticed the last brochure in Sylvia's hands, and read it aloud, "How about Ye Old-Timey Candle Stick Makers?"

That finally stopped Wander. His heels even dug ruts in the ground when he stopped, and his slowly turned around, his eyes wide in utter shock, "What?"

He then sprinted up to them and snatched the brochure from Sylvia, scanning over it with a bright smile.

"That sounds like—the funnest thing ever!" Wander cheered, allowing Sylvia and Gypsy to exchange victorious glances, "And we're definitely going there _after_ I get this letter to Dominator."

"Dangit," Gypsy hissed as Wander handed the brochure back to Sylvia, and made his way up to the Dominator Bots.

"Wander, look, a missing sock!" Sylvia once again tried to distract Wander, but he grabbed the sock and easily returned it to its rightful owner.

"Is that baby lost?"

Wander simply grabbed the baby and handed it to its father.

"What's in the box?!"

"Who cares?"

"Uh, I sure could use a cold drink!"

Wander handed a man selling drinks some money, and he gave him a cold bottle of water in return; he then tossed the drink to Sylvia, who was getting just as agitated with her friend.

"Sylvia, you're not trying to keep me from being the matchmaker, are you?" Wander growled in annoyance.

"Stop you from being 'the matchmaker'?" Sylvia repeated with air quotes.

"Either that, or it's all just a futile mission, simply because it's funny," Gypsy added nonchalantly.

"Wander, how could you even-? I am so surprised. No, I'm shocked! I'm shocked and hurt," Sylvia went on sarcastically, "Yes! Yes, I'm deeply hurt to think that I could ever, ever, _ever_ stand in the way of-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sylvia's back hit the hot metal of one of the Dominator Bots.

"Grop," the Zbornak cursed.

Luckily, she ran into the back of the largest robot, which didn't notice her, and that gave Sylvia the chance to resort to her final option: Stealing the letter and running away with it.

Wander didn't let get far, though, and he was soon hot on her tail to get the letter back; Gypsy ran after them as well, in hopes of making sure Wander didn't get the letter back. But when she got close enough, the two disappeared through and Interdimensional Door, making her screech to a halt.

 _Great. At least now, that letter and those two are gone for good_ , Gypsy thought and turned to run away, only to once again get hit in the head by Wander and Sylvia a mere second later.

"Not again," Gypsy grunted in pain.

And when Wander tried to get back up after getting the letter back, Sylvia quickly grabbed his ankles and stopped him.

"Wander, sometimes you have these crazy ideas that I classify as—well, bad. But I only say that because you're my friends, and I'm worried you'll get hurt. You understand, right?" Sylvia explained while looking Wander directly in the eye, even pulling him in for a quick hug.

And as Gypsy watched the two friends, perhaps waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak away for good, she couldn't help but feel the tiniest twinge of jealousy.

"I sure do, Sylvia. But I gotta ask: Do you trust me?" Wander asked sincerely.

Gypsy's eyes widened. _Do you trust me?_ Something about that very phrase and the voice that said it triggered something deep within Gypsy. A memory; it was very faint and everything was blurry, but she could distinctly remember that voice and those words. They were all too familiar, as she swore it was Wander's voice.

Sylvia sighed in defeat and smiled, "You wanna deliver that letter ta Dominator so bad? Well—I'll be with you every step of the way."

"As mush as it pains me to say it, I'll be there, too," Gypsy declared with a smile, taking the others by surprise.

"What changed your mind?" Wander asked with a smirk, as he and Gypsy climbed into Sylvia's saddle.

"Well, it seems that no matter what I do, I just can't seem ta get away from you guys."

"It's good ta have ya back, Gigi," Sylvia added with content.

"Hey, don't get too excited. It's only for a little while," Gypsy corrected with a grin, "Now, let's deliver this stupid letter already!"

All three matchmakers were now ready to go, and Sylvia ran up the Dominator Bots and prepared for the worst. But when Wander realized what she was doing, he immediately yanked on the reigns and made her stop.

"Whoa, Sylvia, are you nuts?! We can't just go up to Dominator's Bots, we'll get killed!" Wander whisper-shouted and hopped off Sylvia's back, expertly sneaking around the killer bots and ran up to a mail box.

"I was just gonna put it in the mail," he clarified and pushed the love letter through the slot.

Gypsy's jaw dropped as she slipped off of Sylvia's back in shock, and a crooked grin and eye twitch of insanity was plastered on Sylvia's face before she fainted.

"That would've been nice to know sooner, Dummy," Gypsy growled in frustration and crossed her arms.

"So, now…?" Sylvia asked groggily.

"I guess it's time for the end," Wander simply replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait...again!**

 **But yes, the mystery behind Gypsy and Wander's pasts are very important(perhaps even dependent of each other).**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
